


Whoever Said Gabriel Doesn't Appreciate Music is a Liar

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Wings and Other Things [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Guitars, M/M, Music Store, PWP, Porn, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel really didn’t intend for the situation to head this way when he “accidentally” locked himself and Sam in the guitar room at the music shop. But hey, might as well make the most of it, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoever Said Gabriel Doesn't Appreciate Music is a Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buftie/gifts), [Winnywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/gifts), [hellodickspeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/gifts), [spooky_mulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_mulder/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Karilynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karilynne/gifts), [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/gifts).



> Woohoo! First porny thing I've added to this series! Don't worry, I'm still intending to develop the Great Prank War of 2013. Eventually.

Gabriel really didn’t intend for the situation to head this way when he “accidentally” locked himself and Sam in the guitar room at the music shop. They were investigating a case, Sam had said, and the owner of this store was suspicious and Dean told him to go check out the merchandise. So he went. And Gabriel had gone with him. 

“You sure it’s this guy, Sam?” Gabriel asks now as he surreptitiously hides the fact that they can’t get out.  
Sam inspects each guitar thoroughly before setting it back in its place, frowning when nothing seems out of the ordinary. 

“Yes, why do you ask? Have you got reason to believe otherwise?”

“Oh, no, I was just… y’know, wondering.”

He conjures a lollipop and twirls his tongue around it thoughtfully. “You sure Dean didn’t just send you out so he could get a little nookie? I mean it seems like something he would do.”

Sam shrugs. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to check it out anyway. He did seem rather suspicious when we talked to him earlier. And besides, these are some nice guitars.” 

Gabriel can’t help but agree. He picks one up and plays a lick before setting it down and turning to look through the window into the main shop. “I should run a music store slash candy shop.”  
“You’d eat half your merchandise and refuse to part with the other half,” Sam remarks.  
Gabriel laughs and shrugs. “Yeah, but if you worked with me, then I could be surrounded by all the things I love all day long. Best kind of life.” 

Sam blushes and shakes his head as he picks up a Strat. “I’m beginning to think you were right about Dean.”  
He turns toward the door, which Gabriel is no longer blocking, and attempts the handle. He frowns. “Locked… did… shit. Did we lock ourselves in?”  
He turns toward Gabriel and arches his eyebrows expectantly. “Gonna help me out?” 

Gabriel saunters up to Sam, swinging his hips exaggeratedly. “Oh, I could help you out, alright,” he growls suggestively, pulling the candy away from his lips with a loud POP!

Sam sighs. “Gabriel, we’re on the job.” He scratches the back of his head and furrows his brow, looking around at the guitars and back to the archangel. 

“Nobody’s payin’ nobody, Sam.” Gabriel walks his fingers up Sam’s chest and tugs on his tie, pulling him down. “And this room is soundproof.”

Sam’s pupils blow wide at that comment and Gabriel smirks because yeah, Sam’s definitely remembering why _soundproof_ is such a good idea.  
“Well. If we’re quick about it, I guess.”  
Without warning, he grabs Gabriel by the shoulders and spins him so his back is against the door. He kisses him forcefully, his hands already finding their way down, down, until they reach Gabriel’s belt buckle. His fingers work almost of their own accord and this was definitely, _definitely_ a good idea.  
With a rough shove, Gabriel’s pants and boxers are down to his ankles and Sam has travelled south with them, kneeling on the floor and kissing his way down Gabriel’s left thigh.  
“Oh, Sammy, if I’d known you’d be this enthusiastic, I’d have suggested it a lot sooner!” Gabriel chuckles and runs his fingers through Sam’s hair.  
Sam smirks up at him before taking Gabriel’s cock in his palm and laving his tongue over the head. He twists and pulls up and down in long, smooth motions, and Gabriel can feel the blood rushing to his nethers and _fuck_ but that boy is talented.  
It doesn’t take long at all before Gabriel reaches full hardness. “Damn, Sammy,” he pants. He had honestly been prepared to be the one on the floor but this was definitely a pleasant turn of events.  
Sam licks and sucks at the sides of his shaft, deliberately not giving Gabriel everything, not yet.  
And Gabriel knows damn well what Sam wants before he’ll take him fully in his mouth. The kinky bastard wants to hear him moan.  
Well.  
Two can play this game.

Sam takes Gabriel’s head in his mouth again and glances upward pointedly. Gabriel bites his lower lip to suppress the groan that was definitely thinking of escaping, and then he puts his plan into action. He thanks all that is holy for Sam’s long legs and brings up his shin until it makes contact with Sam’s crotch.  
The hunter’s eyes bug out in surprise, but he keeps sliding his tongue obscenely around Gabriel’s dick and the sight alone is enough to send Gabriel’s mind in seven thousand directions at once, never mind how sinfully _good_ it feels.  
“Fuck, Sam. I always knew you had a mouth on you but boy do you have a _mouth_ on you.”  
He slides his leg up and down and amusement plays across his features as Sam falters again. He can feel him growing hard already.  
“Look at this. I barely touch you and you’re getting turned on already. I bet if I keep this up you’ll be coming in your pants like a high school boy and…” it’s Gabriel’s turn to falter as Sam pushes his nose against the sensitive flesh underneath his dick and takes one of Gabriel’s balls in his mouth.  
Gabriel, in response, increases the pace of his leg’s movements. Sam’s cock strains against his suit pants, Gabriel can feel it, and he’s not entirely sure who’s winning right now. Perhaps both of them.  
“I bet you feel like you’re sixteen again, and Natalie Shires is out to dinner with you and your family. Her foot’s on your crotch from under the table. Your face is red, and every time she hits you just right, you squirm, and- oh fuck, oh, ahh!” Gabriel lets out a loud moan before realizing what he’s done and _shitshitshit_ he lost. He’s swiftly rewarded, however, when Sam immediately takes Gabriel’s length into his mouth. 

Gabriel would like to know how Sam manages to have such an extraordinarily talented tongue. He plants his foot on the ground and holds Sam’s head firmly but not tightly between his hands, thrusting shamelessly into his mouth.  
He almost can’t take it when Sam’s cheeks hollow, or when he takes _all_ of Gabriel into his mouth, throat flexing to accommodate the intrusion. And he definitely can’t take it when there’s a hand added to the mix, working at the base of his cock while a tongue works at the head. Gabriel’s not sure if he can last much longer, in fact. And Sam _did_ tell him that they should be quick. 

“Sam, I think I’m gonna…” he gasps out.  
Sam nods his acknowledgement and pulls back. He opens his mouth, tongue out, and strokes hard and fast at Gabriel’s cock with his fist. And the eye contact. Oh, the eye contact. It’s one of Gabriel’s favourite things and Sam is making it happen and fuck he’s going to come-  
Gabriel shouts loudly. Sam takes it. Some gets on his cheek and his chin, but what lands on his tongue he swallows down dutifully. And suddenly finds himself on his back, on the floor, with Gabriel on top of him.  
“I think we have a few more things to take care of, Samsquatch,” he growls in Sam’s ear before moving down to work at the belt buckle. He grinds against Sam’s erection, which twitches with interest after being forgotten in the heat of the moment.  
“Gabriel,” Sam moans. “We should… we should be getting back to… oh fuck.”  
Gabriel grins wolfishly as he unzips Sam’s pants. He snaps the waistband of Sam’s briefs before sliding them down just enough to expose the head of his cock. He trails the lollipop around it thoughtfully before licking the sweet residue off.  
“Just let me return the favour, and then we can leave,” Gabriel practically purrs. “I’ll even make it quick, if you want. You know I know how.”  
He can _feel_ when Sam swallows; it travels through his body like a wave, and that’s all the affirmation Gabriel needs before he goes to town.  
The minute that he has Sam’s cock in his mouth, he starts humming. He tightens his lips around the shaft and traces the vein on the underside with his tongue. Sam’s almost too big to take all the way, but Gabriel’s a fucking archangel thank you very much and he does it anyway.  
Sam’s eyes roll back and his eyelids flutter half-shut. His hands find their way into Gabriel’s hair and they pull and his fingers weave strands into knots, but Gabriel doesn’t mind. He likes it.  
And he knows that if he takes Sam’s balls in his hand and rolls them just so that… yep, there it is. Sam keens and his hips start bucking wildly.  
“Gabriel, fuck,” he chants over and over as his body tenses and relaxes in a perpetual loop.  
But Gabriel knows when Sam gets close because his words become unintelligible grunts and groans, he tries to guide Gabriel’s head and fails, and he fucking _screams_ bloody murder.  
And then he comes. Gabriel lets it shoot down his throat, and then he continues sucking him off until he’s spent.  
Sam’s head hits the floor and he pants hard, his hand still lazily moving through Gabriel’s hair.  
“Well,” he gasps when he’s finally got his breathing under control. “I guess we can add ‘music store’ to the list of places we’ve fucked.”  
Gabriel smirks. “How about Trump Tower next? Give ol’ Donnie a bit of an eyeful?”  
Sam levels Gabriel in a completely straight-faced stare. “Or earful,” he responds.  
Gabriel knew he picked a good one.

The End


End file.
